You Belong to me
by Greece-nekococo
Summary: When the Ottoman Empire was formed Greece was under it's controll. He broke free from those shackles, But is now reclaimed by Turkey.
1. Chapter 1

You Belong to me

Axis Powers Hetalia

Turkey X Greece

Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Greece's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a perfect day in the country of Greece, it was windy yet warm afternoon. It seemed that on such a wonderful day nothing bad could possibly happen, that is until the populous caught sight of invading Turkish soldiers from the country of Bulgaria. Soldier were gathered and sent into battle immediately, but they had already made it quite a ways past the boarders. Heracles, however, was nowhere to be found.

The moment his country was invaded, Heracles felt it in every cell of his body like a jolt of lightening. He growled out in a dangerously low voice,"Sadiq!" He then got up from his favorite nap spot in his mothers ruins and swiftly made towards the battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Sadiq's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sadiq chuckled to himself, invading had been a lot easier than he had anticipated. He had yet so see Greece after fighting through countless waves of soldiers, figures he's probably off sleeping somewhere. It had been a complete cake walk, invading the smaller country; all he had to do was threaten to invade Bulgaria if they didn't let the Turkish forces pass through. The Greeks will never suspect that our main forces are actually to arrive through the Aegean Sea a month from now and capture the capitol while we tie them up here.

Then from far off in the distance Turkey caught sight of the entire reason he was doing this for, his little kitten, Greece. The younger nation didn't see him, but oh did Turkey see him. His blood boiled then at the chance to fight for dominance with him once again. "I will have you. Your capitol the nation will fall, and I will be your only support. I will rule you again, and this time you will love me back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Greece's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I must say, for an ambush I am amazed how well my people are holding out, especially since we have no allies to aid us. We have been holding out against the seemingly endless Turkish forces. My advisors tell me that I should take a rest and leave the fighting to the soldiers, but this is MY home and I'll be damned if that asshole claims it as him as he has done with my very being already.

My personal forces and I are gathered in a tent serving as a temporary base that is very close to the battle, planning the attack that we were going to make on the temporary Turkish base. I know for a fact that we're losing, I can feel it. I have been coughing up blood and am covered in cuts and bruises from battle. I feel the whole pain of my people, raw pain that cuts like a knife thought my chest.

Suddenly the opposing forces break through our defenses and I hear the shout of my men as they're slaughtered. I dash out the tent only to see the man of my nightmares standing not ten feet from me. Half of his face is hidden by a mask, but the half I can see I plastered with a grin that stretched from ear to ear. I charged him yelling," You fucking bastard!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Turkey's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My side has finally made it through the brat's ridiculously strong defenses and I and he is now finally in my sight. Greece let out a string of curses at me, but I just laughed at him, it would be over soon anyway. He charged me and tried hit me dead in the face with that damned cross of his when I parried it with my sword, grabbing his wrist as I did. I said in a nonchalant voice, "Hey brat, ready to become one with me again?" The look on Greece's face went from a blush, to disbelief, to anger.

"You really think that any sane person would ever willingly become one with you?" Greece yelled at me trying to break free of my grasp. I held on tighter and faked sadness, "awww baby, I thought we had something special?" The Greek just glared at me in return," Go to hell" I smirked half-heartedly because I knew he was about to be in tremendous pain," don't worry we'll be together soon enough." I spoke softly to him, just in time to hear him scream and spasm in my arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Greece's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My entire body was on fire and I knew we had lost; the capital of Athens had fallen prey the nation that I despised. I tried to push him away from me and wound up on the floor on my knees. "Greece", he said quietly. He tried to pick me up but I shoved him away, wallowing in pain. "Get the hell away from me", I roared at my former ruler. The mask hid his face, so his emotion did not change, but he looked slightly aggravated. "If you hadn't rebelled all those years ago this never would have had to happen."

With my arm quivering, I raised my cross to him, "Get out of my country NOW!" "Don't be an idiot! You're in no condition to fight and you know it! You can't even stand on your own two feet! Put that half-assed weapon down and surrender! " I slowly rose to my feet, "fight me or get out! I will never surrender to you of anyone else! I fight my own battles and that's all there is to be said!" I coughed up blood into the palm of my hand and took labored breaths. The Turk simply drew his sword and said," Fine! Continue to defy me! Take the path of the fool for all I care!"

Our weapons clashed, sword against cross. We parried for what seemed like hours, but in reality we only struggled against each other for a few minutes. He knocked my weapon out of my hands and it flew several meters until it was completely out of my reach. I fell to my knees unable to bear the pain any longer," You always get what you want, don't you? Not as if that's new though…" I then fell unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sadiq's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was over, I had finally made Greece mine again. I caught him when he started to fall. I chuckled to myself,"You're such a brat, playing hard to get until the very end, huh?" Throwing Greece over my gently over my shoulder I began to unconsciously hum the lullaby that he used to sing when he couldn't sleep.

Okay guys so tell me how I did. P.s. I know I butchered Turkey's character, I'm just terrible at acting like him . Please don't throw things at me! –Shields self-

Turkey- I don't think it was that bad. I got what I wanted after all. –Chuckles at Greece-

Greece- bastard… -shudders-

Me- I'm sorry for the sheer length of this, but don't worry, they're will be yaoi soon! Please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I now understand to me changing POV like every 5 seconds gets really annoying after a while so instead I have decided to try and write in the 3rd person instead. When I have extra time I will probably go back and make chapter 1 like that too, but until then, deal with it :D. Now that the annoying into to the story is over we can begin with the real story!

You Belong to Me

Axis powers Hetalia

Turkey X Greece

Chapter 2

When Greece came to in his old bedroom, the only thing he could focus on was the immense pain he was in. The pain was almost as unbearable as the realization that his worst enemy had defeated his and claimed him again. The Greek hit his head against the bedside table in an attempt to clear it.

"How in the fuck did I let him do that", Greece growled out angrily. He got up, almost falling in the process, only to remain standing by using the bed post for support. He began to move towards the door only to remember that the Turk always had guards posted outside his doors and windows. He cursed to himself and shakily sat back down on the bed for a moment of rest.

"My people, I hear your cries. I feel your pain. I'm mourning for our loss. I will beat this bastard, and I will take back my lands once again, I swear it on the cross." Greece once again got to his feet and he began to barricade the door, using anything and everything at his disposal to keep the monster of his nightmares away from him. Greece suddenly heard footsteps approaching the door. He looked at his handiwork and decided that it would suffice to keep him out.

Turkey walked over to the door to go and visit the man he'd waited soo long for, only to find that Greece had barricaded it with the room's furnishings. He peeked through the crack in the door to see the younger man braced against the wall opposite to the door.

"Greece open this door now", Turkey said in a calm voice. The Greek just glared at him.

"No. Make me."

Turkey chuckled, "You're making this worse and worse for yourself, all you have to do is open this door and I'll forget it ever happened. Hurry, you know my patience wears thin easily, and we wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face of yours." Turkey chuckled when the younger nation tried to hide his shudder.

"Go. To. Hell." Greece glared at his former ruler with as much hatred as he could manage. He would not let Sadiq get to his this time, he must forget the past. He hates him! But, then why did he find himself drinking in the every feature of the older man? Fighting down a blush, Greece let out a string of Greek curses at Turkey when he saw the man chuckle at him.

Turkey easily broke through the pathetic barricade, "Your defenses have always sucked, you know that right?" He chuckled at the shock that was evident on the younger man's face. He walked towards Greece looking him up and down.

"Now now what ever shall we do for your punishment? You did disobey me, and disobedience from pets won't be tolerated." Sadiq chuckled at the look of horror that Greece got from the approaching man.

The Greek gaped at him. He was going to keep him as a pet? He blushed deeply at the thought. Sadiq had always been one for strict physical punishment and Greece hated pain, so he was dreading what would happen next.

"However you intend to punish me just do it now and then leave me alone!" The Greek closed his eyes and braced himself for a blow.

"You should know better than to let me get you in a corner", Sadiq chuckled to himself. He reached forward and roughly gripped Greece's chin with his thumb and index finger.

The Greek blushed a deep crimson, he could feel the Turk's chest pressed against his and, more importantly, he could feel his breath on his face. 'He needs to get away from me before I lose control', Greece thought to himself.

"Look at me Heracles", Sadiq whispered huskily. Greece's eyes snapped open, he was shocked at the use of his first name. Greece looked into Sadiq's eyes and saw the lust. He looked away embarrassed.

"I said look at me Heracles", Sadiq growled tightening his grip on the younger nation. He could see the wanting in the younger man's eyes and god did Sadiq want to take him right then and there! Sadiq couldn't though and he knew it, he needed to give Heracles time to love him. But he was just so maddeningly beautiful!

"Give me a kiss and I'll accept that as an apology and you will be exempt form punishment", Sadiq said releasing Heracles.

Greece was shocked to say the least. Did Sadiq actually care for him as a person and not just as a hunk of land? No, that couldn't possibly be it. Sadiq was trying to fool him, that has to be what he's doing. He glared the much larger man.

"Fine", Heracles growled out with as much venom in his words as he could. He stood on tip toes and pressed his lips against Turkey's. Turkey quickly slid his tongue into Greece's mouth intensifying the kiss. Both men's tongues fought angrily for dominance.

When they finally broke the kiss for air, both men were panting heavily. They both also had 'growing problems', but neither would willingly admit to it.

"Not half bad brat", Turkey said leaving the room.

For the first time since the death of his mother, Greece felt tears quickly slide down his face. He let the tears come trying to soothe himself of the confusing and unexpected turn his life had just taken.

Sorries if I made the characters super OC. I know…. I'm a terrible Sadiq I know …. I also apologize for making Heracles act like pansy…. But he kind of had to be for me to draw this out…I also apologize for all the grammatical errors I'm sure there are, I'm a terrible editor …. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

kj

You Belong to me

Axis Powers Hetalia

Turkey X Greece

Chapter 3

When Greece woke up he had a killer headache and his eyes hurt like hell. He got up from the bed realizing that his body hurt a lot less more than it had the previous day. I hate that bastard today's the day he dies, thought Greece. He started looking around for anything he could use as a weapon again Turkey, the only thing he found was a note from the bastard that said, "Door's unlocked, you have free reign over the house. P.s. don't even try."

This angered Greece further when he realized that the last comment was the bastard telling him that he is trapped. He crumpled the note up and threw it at the door. After a while of sitting there pouting Greece finally decided that he would go and find something to eat.

He was surprised to find that he still knew where everything was in the huge house. Greece actually found himself reminiscing and he walked the halls of his former home. He smiled when he walked past a room that had a good memory and scowl when he passed a room with a bad memory.

Greece let out a startled cry when he felt a pair of hands snake they're way around his waist. They remained even when he struggled against them.

"Hey they're little Greece, what you smiling 'bout?" Turkey huskily murmured into Greece's neck. The man couldn't help but wonder why Greece would be smiling; he had been kidnapped not two days ago by the man that he hates.

"Just thinking how nice the world will be when you're gone", Greece said with a cheery tone. He tried once more to get the larger man to detach himself, but of course, he didn't.

"Don't lie to me Greece. Or I might just have give you a real punishment like you should have got yesterday." Turkey said huskily biting the Greek's neck teasingly. "Come on, hurry up, you know I have a short temper."

Greece drew in a breath and mumbled out, "I was reminiscing over old memories" Sadiq's face was pressed against the younger man's neck so Greece began to blush when he felt the older man smirk.

"I guess you don't hate me after all" Turkey mumbled happily. He started sucking on the crook of the Greek's neck, giving him a hicky. He took it as encouragement when he heard Heracles making sexy noises.

"S-sadiq s-stop!" Greece was shuddering and moaning. He hated how the older man could make his body react. Sadiq stopped completely then. Greece made noises in protest at the loss of contact.

"What's that? I can't hear you! Beg for it." Sadiq broke out with that shit eating grin of his.

Greece had now regained his senses enough to break free of Sadiq's loose grip and mumble out, "fuck you." He took off running down the hall until he'd made it to his room. Why does he want me? Why can't he just leave me alone? Negative thoughts twirled around Heracles' head.

A little bit later sadiq entered Greece's room without his trade mark grin. He sees Greece sitting on the bed looking distraught. "I have decided Greece. I'm going to make you mine in every sense of the word. If you don't resist me with conviction I'm going to rape you. And if you do resist me, I promise you I'll never come back to you again."


End file.
